


Kidgemas 2020

by BlueDemon1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #kidgemas2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemon1995/pseuds/BlueDemon1995
Summary: A short collection for Kidgemas 2020 Just a bit late! Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, kidge
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit late! Sorry and enjoy! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and holiday!

Kidgemas 2020

25 Grinch

Pidge kissed her mom as tried to explain why it was important to leave the house on Christmas. Her mom was looking at her like she was the Grinch who stole all the presents!

“Mom, we are done! Everyone is getting ready to leave, seriously! Mom, mooommmmm, please don’t be like this. Didn’t I come home like a wonderful daughter yesterday? ON TIME, might I add. The mess is cleaned. I mean, aren’t you tired?!?”

Hmmmmm. No change in expression. I glance frantically at my dad-he’s my only hope at this point since Matt was already upstairs sleeping. Or so he says, but she bets he’s on the phone with his new girlfriend. But is her mom concerned? Oh no, cuz physically his body is in the damn house.

Her mom sighs, a long and drawn out breath, “Fine, Katherine, if you feel the need to leave then go. If work is more important than being with your family, your parents, then go ahead and go. Even though I spent last Christmas alone, all alone, by myself not knowing where you were, if you were hurt, or even alive. But I understand, some things are more important…on CHRISTMAS.”

Now, my dad was not even trying to make eye contact, instead he was shoveling cookies in his mouth like he was being timed. I sighed, I knew defeat when I saw it, “No mom, you are right. It can wait until tomorrow, in like ten hours.”

There it is, my mom’s brilliant smile. She walks over and hugs, no squeezes me, “Thanks baby girl.”

I nod, and go to sit by the fireplace. We had already done the parents and family thing. But, if she was honest, she was feeling a little off. A little lonely. Which was stupid because she has her what she wanted. She reached the pinnacle. But here she was left feeling bereft.

She could hear the wind howling, shaking the windowpanes. No snow, just cold. Frigid cold. Darkness. She absently looked across the room at the blanket but didn’t feel like getting up. She closed her eyes, trying to analyze herself like she would a glitch or work issue. She could hear her parents voices, low and murmuring. She could hear Matt’s footsteps upstairs and yet-here she was all by herself. It’s like she was looking in from outside. 

Huh, this is probably what the Grinch felt like! It’s like you could see all the fun and festivities but still feel separate. Pidge sighed, what should she do? What could she do? She wiped her face and simultaneously groaned. She hated crying, hated feeling sad. Shit, maybe she should just go to bed, tomorrow, she’d figure it out tomorrow. She stood and turned, only to bump into what felt like a warm wall. 

She looked up, straight into Keith’s violet eyes. She kinda shrieked and stepped back to only get tripped. Suddenly she found her face pressed in Keith’s chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He laughed, “Sorry, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you. Or have Cosmo trip you!”

She looked down to see Cosmo there, basically pushing against her legs. 

Pidge couldn’t stop the smile or laugh that emerged. “Keith, Cosmo?”

“Hey, you’re parents let us in. I’m sorry it’s so late and we missed everything. I swear we were on time, but apparently my mom thought Christmas was the 26th not the 25th!! But, uh, it’s the thought that counts right?”

Pidge smiled, and threw her arms around him, “Yeah, I’m so glad you made it.” She looked up and saw his smile slowly fade into a more serious expression.

“Hey,” his fingers slowly brushed her face, a finger catching a tear, “why were you crying? Are you okay, what happened?” His expression is full of nothing but concern and now Pidge is embarrassed.

“Oh nothing, it’s just, holidays, I dunno. Nothing.”

His gaze settled on her and just searched for the truth. She tried to hide it but, shit, it was Keith. He lowered his head until his forehead rested on hers. “I know, holidays can be hard, even when you are with your family. It’s okay to feel…off. But you know, I’m always here for you. Right? You know that right?”

I try and laugh his words off but, for some reason I can’t. I moan, “Keith, you’re busy. Shiro is busy and I’m just… just,” suddenly his arms are holding me tight and suddenly the room is spinning, Cosmo is yipping? And I’m suddenly sitting on Keith’s lap and we are both on the couch. I don’t even think I could be more embarrassed. 

But then Keith haltingly states the words that make my heart flutter and expand three sizes. “Pidge, no, Katie, don’t hide from me. I may be busy but I’m not satisfied either. I’m just treading water here. I’ve come to realize that sometimes, um, I took for granted a lot. And one of the things I realize I missed and well, need…is you.”


	2. 26 Socks and Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy I’m slowing catching up! Hopefully I can post each day!

Keith didn’t know what to get Katie for their first Christmas ‘together’.

Suggestions were endless and came from everyone. Jewelery. Gadgets. Tools. Dinner. Pet. Romance. How the hell do you even give romance? He wishes everyone would just shut up. There’s so much pressure. 

Deep breath.

But he’s clutch under pressure. So no worries right?

As he’s fixing his bike in the garage, he brings the situation up to his mom and asks her advice. “So, uh, did you and dad ever do Christmas presents?” He refuses to look at his mom instead he concentrates on wiping his hands. Very carefully.

Fast forward…Christmas day

He starts to open his present as Pidge is hanging off his shoulder looking at times scary and excited. She’s biting her lip and damn, her eyes are breathtaking. He actually stops opening the present and just stared at her. She looked at him and quirked a brow. He smiled, “I, just…you’re awfully excited, it this something for you?”

Pidge’s face lighted up and laughed! She tackled him to the floor and somehow, wiggled her body over and around him. She kissed him and something about it just ignited something within him. They kissed and kissed but then it evolved. It moved from just kissing to something more. Something deeper and Keith couldn’t put it into words, other than it was just more. It was like they were talking without words. And what they were saying was something they had never verbalized. 

Finally panting, she straightens in his arms, “Oh no, I wanna see you open your presents…before we get to this part of the evening’s festivities!”

Laughing, he nods, “Yeah, okay, let’s say that was just a teaser.”

Now on the floor, he looks around for his present. “Um, do you know where it is? And um, if you want me to concentrate maybe you should put your sweater back on.”

Pidge looked down, “Oh, fine, but only because it’s cold without you around me.”

Keith lunges for her and sits her on his lap, “No worries, you can keep it off then, I’ll just let you sit here so you aren’t cold.”

Giggling, she nods.”Damn, do you see it?”

He does and leans over grabbing the present wrapped in green glittery paper. He opens it and sees a blade holder that looks like it could strap on his thigh. Pidge starts, “I know you have a sheath, but I made this out of material that is conducive to light and has an adjustable strap that automatically fits to your dimensions. It can fit your thigh, calf, hip or chest. Doyoulikeit?”

Keith smiles, “Yes, I love it.”

Smiling she opens her hands, wiggling her fingers, “My turn.”

Keith suddenly feels very nervous. Shit, he didn’t make hers. Damn, was that a rule?

“So, um, I didn’t make it but I”

He’s abruptly kissed, “Shhhh, did you pick it out?”

He nods, there it is, that smile. 

She open the wrapping paper like a Tasmanian devil and she’s surrounded by socks. He quickly explains, “So I asked my mom what was the best gift she ever got and she said it had to be something that showed you knew a person and solved a problem or need. I know you’re feet get cold so I looked around and found a planet that had a material that fixed it, so each sock will keep your feet warm but since you wear different shoes I told them what you needed, that’s why there are so many, shit…it’s dumb isn’t it. I should have just gotten you jewelry. I’m sorry, but you don’t wear jewelry so I ”

Suddenly Pidge slammed her mouth on mine, and whispered, “Babe, they’re great! Thank you for noticing my problem and finding a solution, so much!”

I looked at her face and decided she wasn’t lying. I nodded, “Katie?”

Eyes on hers, I whispered, “Thanks for making this the best Christmas.”


	3. Day 27 Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Kidge family time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidgemas 2020-snow angels is the prompt, hope you enjoy!

There is just something about the first snow fall that is just magical. Pidge loves seeing that blanket of white. A fresh start. Maybe they didn’t get a white Christmas but looking outside from the window, she found a sense of peace and contentment. She turned to stare at her husband who was still sleeping in bed with their youngest son Finn sprawled over him. Both with one foot outside of the blanket. She smiled, it was rare she was awake before Keith, and especially Finn. She could hear her other two in the bathroom and moving around the kitchen, respectively, knowing this would be the last moment of silence until everyone crashes at the end of the day. 

Sighing she went to make coffee and decided to give her hubs a treat, it looks like she would be making breakfast today versus the usual of Keith preparing everyone their favorites. 

A few hours later, Pidge was watching her oldest concentrate so hard on making a perfect snow angel. He had scoped out the back yard and has decided on the perfect spot. He was biting his lip, she knew he was calculating the angle so he didn’t land weird. He angled himself and flopped down in a perfect starfish position, flapping both his arms and legs at just the right speed to smooth out the snow, without going to close to the ground. He jumped up (by way of a rope tied to the deck so she didn’t mess up his silhouette, and yelled, “Mom, Dad-look!!”

She smiled and managed to snap a quick picture before Finn literally ran right over and through Drew’s angel. Demolishing the angel and the surrounding ground around it, in perhaps two seconds. Keith groaned, “Oh no, that’s going to be a fight.”

Pidge quickly checked her phone, “DON’T WORRY DREW!! I GOT A PICTURE and ROVER 6.0 HAS A VIDEO!!!”

However, that did not stop the righteous anger of her son. He yelled and gave chase, which just riled up the dogs and caused Abbey, her middle child, to squeal and cheer on Drew. Finn was quick though and had his dad’s reflexes, causing the yard to lose the beauty of fresh fallen snow and more look like a mud pit. 

Oh well, this is going to be a great story…in about ten years.


	4. Ch 28 Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this one! Love your comments and feedback!

Silence. That’s all Keith heard for the last few days. He knew he should have swallowed his pride and gone home with the Holts or even Shiro but he didn’t want to be a bother. They each had a family. He knew they needed time with them and he didn’t want to impose. So, he was just here-at Hogwarts. Basically alone, with his fellow classmates who didn’t have anywhere else to go, he spent Christmas wandering the halls feeling sorry for himself. 

He knows if it was Pidge she would be busy at the library, studying and getting ahead. Absorbing knowledge. Then there was Hunk who would no doubt have snuck his way into the kitchens with the house elves, regardless of whether they thought he should be there or not! Lance would be trying to sneak into other houses trying to cause havoc and he would guess Matt and Shiro (cuz really when did you find one and not the other?) would have been practicing Quidditch or something. Allura, well, he really wasn’t sure what she’d be doing but he bet she wouldn’t be feeling mopey like him. 

Professor McGonagall tried to give him some advice but honestly, what does she know about being alone. He’s always been alone, with no mom, but it especially hit him hard after his dad died. Who wanted a moody pre teen? No one was the short answer. But, honestly, who could blame them?

Instead, he was passing the time by training. His goal was to try to use his defensive and offensive spells concurrently when the Room of Requirement suddenly started changing. He paused, taking a defensive stance when he noticed holiday lights in red and green appearing and garland was strategically being placed around the room. He looked around trying to figure things out when he heard Shiro and Matt yell, “Holiday Fun!”

The room suddenly was filled with fireplaces and blankets, Christmas carols all with tables around the room filled with sweets and hot chocolate. He even thought he spied a chocolate fondue fountain!

His vision wavered for a second but then he saw Matt and Shiro in lighted sweaters and Lance wearing a blue zoom suit. What the hell?

He figured Hunk was here when cookies, cakes and biscuits were strategically appearing around the room. He paused, “What are you guys doing here? Why aren’t you with your families?”

Allura came in wearing a Grinch onesie?!? “Keith, you are our family too. Did you think we wouldn’t celebrate with you? That we wouldn’t be back?”

“Ummmmm, yeah, I guess.”

Shiro reached him first hugging him tight. “Keith, how many times do I have to tell you, you ArE my family, my brother in fact!”

Matt grins, “Yup and I have a feeling we are going to be brother in oof!!! OW, Shiro that ugh.”

Keith stares at both men who are conversing to low to understand, rubbing his neck, he replies, “Uh, okay…”

Hmm, does this mean Matt and Shiro are going to make it official. Speaking of Holts, Keith can’t help but glance around and be disappointed that he doesn’t see Katie…or Pidge. Shaking his head, he tries to shake that thought loose. He shouldn’t be thinking of her that way, she’s almost family. And more importantly she isn’t here. “Sigh.”

The group is trying to tell him what they’ve been up to and what they got for Christmas. When suddenly a door slams open and is kicked shut, everyone turns. In walks Katie Holt, in a dress no less. Keith blinks, trying to determine what he is seeing. Damn. She’s beautiful. She’s wearing a green and black dress that draws attention to her tiny waist and toned body. Fuck he needs to focus! Is the room suddenly warmer??

“Sorry!!! You assholes, why would you leave me to distract James?!? You know, I had to pretend I was sick because he wouldn’t let me be! Then he wanted to carry me back to my room. Ughhhhh, you guys suck!!! Hey Keith, Merry Belated Christmas!!” 

Keith finds himself frowning, “Why were you alone with Griffin?”

Pidge frowns at her brother, pointing, “Cuz Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dum thought me in a dress was so weird that James wouldn’t notice where everyone else was heading. We really didn’t want him to find out about this room. Hell, all my games are here and more importantly how would I avoid running if he knew where I disappeared to? And unfortunately they were right. He didn’t want to leave before I gave him a very good excuse.”

Keith found himself somehow standing in front of her. Noticing her pink cheeks and curled hair. Unknowingly he reaches for a curl and brushes it off her cheek, finger tracing her jaw line. He finds himself taking a step even closer. She’s really pretty. Beautiful really. And smart. With wit and cunning. She was great at plans and she understood the value of silence. Hell she was much too good for the likes of him.

But he cannot bring himself to move back. Instead he breathed deeply and could smell her shampoo. He looked down and grinned, “Sick, right?”

She laughed, “Okay, honestly I told him I had cramps because of my period. Ohmygod, let me tell you, that guy turned RED! Definitely didn’t have a sister or girlfriend, hahah!!! After that he couldn’t leave fast enough. And while I hate relying on that stupid excuse,” she shrugged delicately, “but what are you gonna do, it works.”

Hours later… 

Everyone seems to be in a food comatose except Katie and him. He hesitantly reaches for her hand, “So, I found your game and have been playing it. It’s pretty cool and I think I’m pretty good. I almost beat your high score!”

Pidge smiles, “No shit. Let’s play since these losers cannot keep up! You know we could be teammates instead of enemies.”

Hours later, Pidge is leaning against his arm, “C’mon bud, you got this!”

Keith continues until he beats he boss man, then he looks down to Pidge, “So, missed me, huh?”

Pidge smiled replying, “Yeah apparently so.”

Keith finished the boss man and looked down at her, “So um, I like being your teammate much better than being your opponent. Um, do you think, you’d like to be partners…like full time?”

Keith held his breath, waiting for her answer. 

“Yes.”

That word never sounded so good. Best Christmas Ever.


	5. Elf on the Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually like the whole Elf on a Shelf so it’s a short one!

Pidge was laying in bed exhausted from the holidays, toeing off her slippers. Getting under the blankets she turns to Keith, “I’m going to kill Lance.”

Keith reaches over to pull his wife into his side, she scoots and maneuvers so she’s nestled along side him, her head cushioned on his shoulder. “Ok, do you need my help?”

She smiles, “Babe, you’re not even going to ask me why?”

He chuckles, “Well, I figured it was just a matter of time but sure, why?”

“Last year he was the culprit who gifted the kids with that stupid elf on the shelf! And now we are cursed with this thing for the next ten years!!! It’s bad enough to do the tooth fairy and Santa!! Do you know how many times I was on the verge of sleep then remembered that damn elf wasn’t moved?!?”

Keith grinned, “Well, I do seem to recall a lot of swearing and stumbling around until we worked out a schedule of sorts.”

Pidge groaned, “He’s so dead. I just need to ponder a plan.”

Keith hugs her tight, “Whatever you need hon, you’ve got a partner for life.” He gives her a quick kiss that suddenly gets heated quick. Much later, Pidge quietly states, “I think this year, was the best Christmas yet.”

Keith smiles, “You say that every year babe. But you’re right. Love you”


	6. 30-Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost last prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry about being late! I got lazy!

Christmas party …. 3 years post war 

Shiro looked up, catching sight of Keith, smiling he loudly exclaims, “Keith! You made it!” He takes in Keith striding up to him with a shit eating grin and so many memories flash through his mind. Closing his eyes for just a moment and then when he reopens them Keith is there.

Keith nodds, calmly replying, “I told you I would. Have a little faith.”

Shiro sighs, “Yeah, yeah, I do…but I wasn’t sure if you could. Hell, you might get busy, emergency or just plain forgot. But damn, it’s good to see you in person.” He reaches over and hugs him tight. “Real good.” Patting his back he enjoys this moment. 

Keith smiles and looks around, “Impressive turnout. Seems like everyone is in the spirit.” Taking in Shiro’s lighted Christmas tree sweater, he arches a brow, “Especially you.”

Shiro smiled, “Yeah, we did. Hell, with your arrival, we actually have all of us here. You know what that means, we have to get a family picture. I think the last one was from my wedding.”

Keith arched a brow. “Yeah sure, if you want proof of your horrible taste in clothing,” Shrugging, “ I’m game. Definitely not arguing, so, um, where are the others?”

Matt slaps Keith on the back, hard, coming up from nowhere, sing-songing, “Ohhhhh, ho, ho, ho, do you mean my sister, fa la la la la!?”

Shiro and Matt laugh loudly and Keith rolls his eyes.”Shut up guys, that doesn’t even rhyme and more importantly someone might hear you.”

Lance strolls up at that exact moment, “What are we talking about guys? Merry Christmas Keith.” He claps Keith on the back before pulling him in for a full on hug.

Keith nods, “Merry Christmas, Lance, you’re looking well.”

“Damn dude, it’s good to see you, no need to be so formal.”

Shiro catches Lance’s eye, asking directly, “Hey have you seen Pidge or Hunk?”

“Yep, Hunk is near the kitchen scoping out the chefs and what not. I personally think he’s crazy for not enjoying a night off but you know him and food. And Pidge is over there.” Arm wave and pointing to a corner, “From what I gathered or more accurately easedropped-from Veronica, Griffin had a plan to get her under under the mistletoe. So I’m sure operation Green is in effect.” 

Keith freezes and manages to wheeze out a “Huh?”

Hunk approaches, “Yeah apparently Ina told Shay that Griffin had feelings for Pidge. But, our Pidge was oblivious and didn’t pick upon subtle hints. So I think Griffin planned on his big move tonight.”

Keith started coughing and wheezing, finally getting out, “Does she like him?”

Both Hunk and Lance are now looking concerned, when Matt replies, “Why, what’s it to you? Does her liking someone else make you blue?”

Lance started laughing, “What the hell man? Are you Dr. Seuss?” Laughing maniacally, he stutters out, “Man that rhymed!”

But then he catches sight of Keith’s pale face and stops. “Keith, man, talk to us.” Looking to Shiro, he asks “What the hell is going on?”

Shiro looks at Keith, “That’s your truth to tell.”

Everyone quiets, when Lance speaks again, “Keith, if you, um, like Pidge, please don’t wait. Love is something that is worth whatever it is your are worried about risking. Take it from me-really. Don’t wait.”

Then Matt chimes in, “Yeah, ditto but also, have a little faith in yourself and Pidge. She’s been asked out by a ton of guys for various reasons. She’s still single for a reason and it’s not for lack of options. But well, let’s just say, everyone has a breaking point or a time limit. Go get her. Don’t let your time expire.”

Keith looks at his friends, no his family and nods. He takes a deep breath, and replies, “Yeah, I gotta go see about my girl. Where is this mistletoe located?”

After some instructions and recommendations, he’s off.

Meanwhile, Pidge is trying to get away from well everyone. Her mom is trying to introduce her to every single guy and her dad wants her to explain their newest project to some serous annoying upper commanders. Finally, she goes to the bathroom to escape. As she leaves she thought she saw Keith but got intercepted by Mark. 

Luckily James and Veronica saved her and James pulled her away. As they were walking he stopped and grabbed both her hands. “Katie, lookup.”

As she looked up and saw the mistletoe, James pulled her closer, “Um, can I kiss you?” Pidge’s brain paused and finally she nodded hesitantly, “Um, sure?”

He leaned forward and gave her a really sweet kiss. It was nice but again Pidge wondered, is it this it? Maybe the romance novels she’s taken to reading are all lies, or maybe just misdirection. When he stopped she looked up at him, and he looked so pleased she again thought, what am I missing here?

Suddenly, she heard a growl. Blinking she turned to see Keith. She felt super embarrassed and wasn’t even sure why. Then Keith said, “Excuse me, Griffin, but we have a family picture to take. Excuse us.”

He reached for her hand, pulling her from James and she quickly called out, “Um, see you later.” That was about all she got out because Keith was fast walking and dragging her away. 

As she reaches the group, everyone starts talking at once and she’s instantly confused. Finally she raises a hand, “Stop! What’s going on?”

Keith bites out, “Family picture. Let’s go.”

Never letting go of Pidge, everyone gets together in the ‘photo booth’ area. Silly, serious, fun pictures all had. Finally, she is talking to Hunk and Lance, who quietly ask, if James kissed her. Face red she replies, “Mmmhmmm.”

Hunk asks delicately, “So do you think you like him?”

Pidge sighs, “Honestly, the kiss was nice. Nicer than some of the guys who I’ve gone on dates with. But, um, maybe I’m just not a passionate person. Maybe I’m not like, I dunno a girl who feels strong emotions? Cuz it was all just okay.”

Lance nods, “I’m going to get us all a drink, sit tight. Keep Hunk company until Shay gets here.” Pidge nods quickly, “No problemo.”

Lance quickly approaches Keith, pulling him aside, “This is your chance. Take it! She felt eh, about Griffin. She thinks she isn’t passionate and let’s face it, Pidge is passionate! But she’s gotta be invested, she’s gotta care. GO before someone else untaps her potentioal!”

Keith takes a deep breath, “Yeah, okay, thanks.”

He goes to where the mistletoe is and quickly removes it. He doesn’t want his first kiss with her to be in the same place where she kissed Griffin, stupid or not, it’s how he feels. He places it instead outside on the balcony. Coming back in, he walks over to the group. 

“Hey, I’m pretty hot, is there anywhere I can get some fresh air?”

Luckily Pidge replies, “Sure, wanna go out on the balcony?”

Keith readily agrees and when they leave he looks back to see encouraging grins and thumbs up. Smiling he loosens his necktie and places his hand on Pidge’s lower back, just enjoying the heat of her body, her scent, man, he knows it’s primitive but he he really just feels at peace around her.

As they step out, Keith maneuvers her to the darkened bench. As they sit, he looks up, “Um, hey, isn’t that mistletoe?”

Pidge looks up, turning red she replies, “Um, maybe?”

At that Keith looks down at her upturned face, he mutters, “Katie.” He slowly lowers his lips to hers, gently at first…slowly gaining pressure, making sure she was on board. He feels her hands grip his biceps then move up his shoulders then to his neck. When her hands were tangled in his hair and he found even breathing was hard. But hell, he didn’t want to. He yanked her closer and finally sat her on his lap. She was everything he dreamed of and more. He couldn’t think, only react. 

Pidge on the other hand was amazed. THIS, this is what the books talked about, described. The heat, the passion, there was no thought just feeling. A lot of feeling. Finally breaking free to breath, she looked at Keith, amazed. 

“Keith, what the hell was that?”

He smiled, “Hopefully, just the beginning.”


	7. 31 Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYE promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Better late then never right? I wrote way too much and then had a killer headache so sorry it's not on time. To make up for it, I added a bonus! Hope you enjoy this final chapter and please let me know what you think!

31 Resolutions

Pidge was sitting at the table at the NYE gala and for the first time in a long time, feeling unsure. It started off well enough. She was dressed up, wearing a green and black gown that Veronica had assured her was stunning. It hugged her body and yet, didn’t make her feel uncomfortable or self conscious. She wore shiny sandals that reminded her or ivy and some jewelry that some of the Olkarion refugees had made for her. She was even feeling good about her hair and makeup. She felt that she still looked like herself but maybe a more shined up version or even more adult version. 

The girl MFE pilots and Romelle all got ready together, having a few pre-drinks and even hiring a driver to take them to the gala. End result, when she arrived at the gala for the first time while attending an event like this, she was feeling happy and relaxed. And while her mom wasn’t happy that she declined a few invitations from some other officers overall she was letting her be because ultimately Colleen was just glad that she was in attendance. But what made today special was that Pidge knew she was getting another opportunity to enjoy her friends and family before everyone dispersed and went back to their own lives. 

But that comfort was short lived because over the course of the night, what started as a small look or comment turned into blatant rudeness and what felt like an outright attack on her. Which Pidge was sorely unprepared for. While in school as Katie, she was used to being an outcast and the nerd. But she wasn’t outright bullied because well, no guys were interested in her and she was pretty low on the totem pole. Then at the Garrison she was a guy and while often ignored she wasn’t picked on. Then she found Hunk and Lance and well, no one said shit to her.

But thinking back to when she walked in with the girls and met up with the MFE pilots and the paladins-minus Coran. Everyone greeted each other warmly and introductions of the new people were made. Keith introduced a few new Blades- the males: Linus, Titus and a new female-Amoza. If Pidge thought Acxa was intimidating, Amoza was ten times that. Apparently, they were hoping to see Earth customs firsthand and make a few contacts. They all entered together and grabbed drinks and stood around to mingle. But one of the first things Amoza said to Pidge was inquire why she was so small, if she was a kit. 

That comment made Pidge flush and stammer, which probably provided her proof, but she was just unprepared for that comment especially after feeling so mature. Thankfully, Keith interjected, joking that she didn’t want to make that mistake. He gave her a warm look, that made her flush, and when she averted her eyes from his gaze she noticed that Amoza was staring at her. Pidge looked to Veronica but she was arguing with Lance and Hunk and Shay were closely talking. And it didn’t look like she was impressed with her. Getting lost in her thoughts, Pidge lost track of the conversation. Tuning back in, she realized that Amoza had somehow managed to turn everyone so she was on the outskirts of the group. Sighing she glanced around the room looking for an exit strategy.

Spotting her parents, Pidge excused herself to go and say hi to her parents and Krolia. Both Keith and Matt quickly followed however, with Keith asking if everything was ok. She nodded while avoiding his eyes. She didn’t want to seem immature so she just jumped into the conversation. Later, as others mingled she found herself standing with Keith off to the side of the room. As always, she felt herself relax and again feel that strange comfort and familiarity that she often doesn’t find with others. And when Keith asked what she was drinking and she explained it was some new drink that was a version of sake he asked if he could try it. Shyly nodding he took her hand and guided it to his mouth. Pidge felt that his eyes were on hers and she couldn’t break it away. Then the announcement came for everyone find their tables. When she turned she looked up only to find Amoza’s gaze steadfastly on her. 

Shaking off that uncomfortable feeling both headed to the table with Keith’s hand in the small of her back. Which was nothing unusual except that her lower back was uncovered due to the dress. As they made their way to the table, Pidge could feel the heat of his hand and that his thumb rhythmically move up and down. As they approached the table of 8, she quickly surmised there was a problem. Sighing she looked around frantically trying to keep her cool. Shiro, Curtis, Hunk, Shay, Lance, Veronica, and Amoza…they were short a seat. As they get to the table, she can feel herself start to panic and she turns looking for a seat close by at a different table. 

Keith catches up and quickly sees the problem, frowning, he questions, “Amoza, I thought you were seated with the Blades?”

The young and beautiful alien looks up in surprise. “Oh sorry, I just assumed as your partner, I’d be seated with you. My, um, how do you say, mistake.”

That said she didn’t move. An inch. Pidge had started at the word partner…was Keith in a relationship with the alien? Why didn’t she know about this. But why wouldn’t he? He was single and attractive, and so was she. And tall. Strong. 

So many thoughts started flying through her brain that she unintentionally took a step back, slightly twisting her ankle in the unfamiliar heels. She let out a quiet, “Ahh” when Keith’s hand turned into an arm support for her. Adjusting quickly to the added weight he bent his head, murmuring directly in her ear, “Hey no worries, I got you.”

Pidge felt her eyes tear and for a moment everything was blurry. Quickly blinking, she tried to straighten and looked around, “Hey, no problem, I’m fine. I’ll just find another seat. Go ahead and sit Keith.” 

She moved away and looked around, right into James’ concerned face. Their eyes met and he stood. “Katie, I’d be honored if you sat at our table. None of us have dates, so we have the room. I mean if, you don’t mind sitting me and a bunch of unruly MFE pilots.” Smiling he reached a hand out to her. 

Filled with relief, Pidge nodded, “Sure, thanks James.”

Just as his hand held hers however, Keith interrupted abruptly, “No need Griffin, Amoza should really be with her teammates.” Lacing his fingers with Pidge’s he continues, talking directly to her, “C’mon, like I’d, or um, WE would let you sit anywhere else.” Tugging on her hand he urges her back towards the original table. Now speaking to James-his gaze on the other man standing, “Appreciate the offer but Pidge is ours.”

Pidge starts to move back when she hears James say, “Well, I think she works more with me now so that’s debatable. I’d even go so far to say mine, but sure, you were part of her first team. I understand you have some history there.”

Pidge’s eyes get large and she makes eye contact with Veronica who pretty much spit her wine out all over Lance at that comment. Lance howled, torn between laughing and being bad at getting wine over his suit-loudly, which was a nice distraction. Because Keith had already turned and moved towards Griffin to reply. Pidge quickly pushed Keith towards the table, “Not now! Please.”

He looks down at her and pulls her arm so they are practically embracing. He looks over her head and stares at James, “We can talk about this later Griffin.”

“Looking forward to it, Kogane.”

“Keith, everyone is staring, let’s just sit.”

He nods, turning to the table, “Amoza, do you know where your table is?”

“No, can you show me?”

He nods, “It’s on the perimeter by the entrance doors, two from center.”

Amoza stares at him, then at her. Veronica interjects, “If you’d like I can walk you over now, I just see that Acxa has arrived and I’d love to say hi.” Standing, “Let’s go.”

Amoza finally stands, giving Pidge a look that clearly was not filled with love or New Years cheer. As they sit, she looks down, at her painted nails, thinking, I never stood a chance.  
Keith leans close, “Hey, um, sorry did you want to sit with Griffin?”

“Huh?”

“It’s just you look a little sad, I’m sorry if I spoke for you. I, just, you belong here with m-us.”

“No, Keith don’t be dense, of course I want to sit here. I just feel bad that your partner had to leave.”

Lance interjects here, “Yeah, what’s with getting a girlfriend and not even telling us! C’mon you could of sent a message!”

Now it was Keith’s turn to say “Huh?”

Lance rolls his eyes, “Um yeah hot alien who said she was your ‘partner’.”

Keith shakes his head in the negative, “No! We aren’t dating. She’s still new to the language I’m simply training her. And the way it works is during training with the Blades is they are supposed to stay with their trainer. Nothing more, so stop.”

At that reply, Pidge lost track of the conversation but felt so relieved that she took her glass of wine and took a healthy drink. Damn, what was going on with her???

The rest of dinner went by fine but Pidge could swear she could feel the alien’s eyes on her. And she was right because each time she turned or looked, she was staring. And somewhere along the line, Keith had his arm draped across the back of her chair and was pretty attentive to her overall, which was only adding to the confusion on Pidge’s end. Which let to a little too much wine at dinner. 

Getting up, she excused her self to the restroom hoping to get a handle on herself. As she was washing her hands, she looked in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her hands were shaking. Sighing she wished things could just be easy. Lately, she had found herself thinking of Keith in very unplatonic ways and their phone calls and messages started to become more frequent. She thought Shiro had said that Keith was thinking of staying on Earth for a while and that led to some pretty fun daydreams on her end. But apparently that information was incorrect and she needed to adjust. 

Just as she turned to head for the door, Amoza stalked in. She looked her up and down and stated, “Human, I want to inform you that Keith will be my mate. We are perfectly suited and my father is a very powerful man on my planet. I get want I want.”

Pidge blinked, what the hell?!

Suddenly angry and less self conscious, she replies instantly, “Well, alien, I’m thinking Keith has something to do with this and it’s up to him who he will be with. You may think you are perfectly suited but I know we are. That’s what years of fighting side by side do. And I don’t need my daddy to get me a man. I can do it all on my own so fuck off.”

Pushing forward she storms out of the bathroom, only to see Veronica and Acxa listening at the door. Pissed at herself for losing her temper and pissed at the alien who thought she could push her around Pidge looks at them both. Not sure what to expect she’s surprised when they both grin and Acxa replies, “You stop girl!” 

Veronica laughs, “I think you meant, you go girl. And I second that, no one has that right and I’m thinking she’s an alien gold digger or hussy.”

That was enough to make Pidge laugh and readjust her mood. The girls walk with her back to the table. “Didn’t you guys have to go to the bathroom?”

“Nope, just wanted to check on you and be sure you had backup if necessary. Acxa saw Amoza leave right after you. We wanted to be sure she didn’t ambush you but a few people slowed us down.”

Feeling calmer, Pidge nods, “Thanks for the backup.”

The rest of the night progressed similarly with Amoza trying to get alone with Keith or trying to put Pidge down but everyone was quick to stop it. But nonetheless it was exhausting trying to keep up her guard. Pidge finally found Matt, “Hey, I’m gonna go, I got a room up stairs and I need to get out of here.”

Matt nods, “I’ll come too.”

“No, no!! Please stay. Tell everyone good night and I’ll see then at the breakfast buffet.”

Matt nods, kissing her cheek. “Be careful, love you and Happy New Year.”

Pidge strides out of the ballroom, stoping at the stairs to take off her shoes. They are killing her and she just doesn’t care anymore. She goes up one step when she hears her name being called loudly. “Pidge, stop.”

Looking across the hallway she sees Keith jogging up to her. With her on the step they are almost eye to eye. “You are going to miss the countdown.”

“It’s okay. Go find”

“No.”

“Keith.”

Both can hear the yelling and the countdown, when Keith tentatively slides his hands on her hips and slowly around her. Pulling her closer, his one hand is splayed on her lower back and the other is on her neck, all the while maintaining eye contact. “Happy New Year” with those words he lowers his mouth to hers. Foregoing a typically tentative first kiss, this kiss was all heat and passion. Pidge’s mind swam and she automatically opened her mouth to his demand. And demand it did. The kiss stole her breath and made her realize that this was what she was missing from her life. How did she survive without Keith’s kisses??

She heard a moan and absently realized that was her! Pidge has no idea how long they kissed but when they stopped her shoes were on the floor, she was pressed up against the stair railing, somehow Keith’s leg was in between hers and she was essentially riding his leg. Her hands were tangled in his hair and both were breathing heavily. 

Keith brushes his nose against hers, “So, my New Years resolution is to stop being afraid of rejection and to reach out to those people I need. I’m going to communicate better. That said, I have come to realize, that I need you Katie, so much. And I’m tired of pretending otherwise, I want more than friendship, a lot more. So, I gave my resignation to the Blades and am opening a mechanic shop. I told Shiro I’d freelance for him and the paperwork just got cleared. So I’m officially a consultant for the Garrison and I’m looking for a house. I was hoping and praying, that maybe you’d like to…well..be mine?”

Pidge’s eyes filled with tears, “Quiznack! Of course. Shit Keith that’s the best New Years resolution and let me say, I will also make that same promise. I have come to realize I’ve had feelings for you too and I was too scared to tell you. But, never again.”

They both smiled and kissed again. Upon hearing a whistle and the comment, “Hey isn’t that the Green and Black paladin?” They both decided to adjourn to Pidge’s room and relax. 

Bonus

Next day….

Keith was in the gym going over his mourning routine. He had about 40 minutes before he needed to wake Pidge up for the breakfast. He was hoping to be done in 20 so they could have a little time before meeting up with everyone. He couldn’t wait to tell Shiro the good news even though he figured he already knew. 

With that he turned to see his blade team walking in. Acxa smiled, “You look very happy.”

Keith grinned, “Yeah I feel it too.”

She nods, stating quietly, “Just so you know, there will be money exchanging hands. We have quite a large pool of money on the outcome. So there will be many questions at breakfast.”

Keith laughed, “You know what, I don’t even care. I’m that happy right now.”

Amoza walks up to him and states, “When do we leave?”

Keith nods, addressing the whole group. “So, I was going to tell you this later but now is good. I’m not returning, Acxa will be your leader and I’m staying on Earth. But if you ever need anything please don’t hesitate to reach out. And you know what, I’m done for today, so I’ll see you at breakfast. I’ve gotta go see about my girl.”

He leaves before anyone has a chance to say anything. 

At breakfast, the room quiets down fast when Amoza storms in and growls, “You should rethink this. I have offered for you. If necessary, I am willing to battle for your hand. You definitely deserve better than that kit.”

Keith frowns, “That is uncalled for. I’ve never considered us anything other than coworkers. What the hell?”

Pidge grins, “I’m game! How do we battle for Keith’s hand? I haven’t really kicked ass in a while.”

Colleen shoots her a frown, hissing, “Do you SEE how big that alien is? I don’t want you hurt!”

Matt laughs, “Seriously mom, you have no worries. Pidgey is totally badass.”

Krolia stands, “There is no need for a battle. Keith, hand me your blade.” Keith passes it over immediately, “Little one, please take this.”

Pidge takes it, holding it in her hand. Krolia continues, “Please say Knowledge or Death and hold the blade in a fighting stance.”

Pidge nods, standing and instantly mirroring Keith’s fighting stance with the blade and says clearly, “Knowledge or Death.”

The blade instantly glows and transforms into Keith’s preferred weapon. But then the blade glows even brighter and slowly transforms into a weapon that is better suited for Pidge, lighter and more balanced for a smaller fighter. As the room is filled with gasps, all of the Blades kneel and with a fist over their hearts reply, “Knowledge or death.”

Pidge looks to Keith who looks just as confused. Krolia speaks up again, “Thank you. You may pass the weapon back to Keith. This is proof that even the blade recognizes you as Keith’s true mate.” She smiles and reaches out to squeeze Pidge’s shoulder. 

Pidge sits down, “Wow, that was intense. I wonder how that does it? It actually felt lighter when it changed for me. I wonder if I could“

Keith grins, and kisses her on the mouth, “Later, we have all the time in the world remember?”


End file.
